


The West Wing Rebooted

by Telesilla



Series: Headcanon Accepted [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Politics, Based on a Tumblr meme, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One Where They're in Politics</p>
            </blockquote>





	The West Wing Rebooted

**Author's Note:**

> For the Five Headcanons about an AU meme. An anon asked: the Giants as White House Staffers! (So, I guess, west wing!AU).

1\. Well, obviously Buster's president and Tim's the First Man or whatever they call it in a universe where an openly gay man can get elected President. They're older, of course, although Buster's pretty young as presidents go--he's 53 and Tim's 55 when Buster gets elected. Buster started out as a lawyer and Tim was an All Star pitcher; they met at a fundraiser when some Lincecum memorabilia was being auctioned off. Tim isn't really all that good at being a political spouse, but he's so likeable that he gets away with occasionally putting his foot in his mouth. They don't have kids, but they do have a couple of dogs. Tim still dresses really really well and Buster might not be a dad, but he wears dad jeans anyway. 

2\. Romo's the Press Secretary. He was a staffer in the LA campaign office when Buster met him and liked his style. A lot of cynics say it's because Buster's campaign staff was very very white, and yeah, it kind of was but also because Romo's very good at the job. He's got the whole, joking deflection of awkward questions down to an art. When the rumors went around that Tim had been lighting up in the White House, Romo went at the press with both barrels and in the end, the scandal died down. (Tim hadn't been smoking; he's not fucking stupid. Well mostly not stupid....there was that one time at Camp David....) 

3\. Bum's the head of Buster's Secret Service detail and he does not put up with any shit from Buster. Of course, he has it easy compared to Belt, who heads Tim's detail. Tim always tries to give his guys the slip and Belt always finds him. Buster's not that bad, but he sort of forgets that he's not a plain old senator anymore and does stuff like trying to go for a walk with the dogs. Bum and Belt go to the same Georgetown bar when they're off duty and they sit in a booth in the back and bitch about their charges. Belt went to Bum the night at Camp David when Tim and Buster had a huge argument and Tim took a walk and lit up a joint. Together they got Tim back to the house without anyone else finding out about it. 

4\. When Buster decided to run, it took him over a month to convince one of the best speech writers in the business to come out of retirement and join the campaign. Finally, after several long talks about policy and Buster's vision for the future of the country, Jon Miller signed on. Buster thinks the world of him and says he couldn't have been elected without Jon putting his ideas into words that touched people. After Buster's elected for the second time, Jon finally retires, leaving his protege, Dave Fleming, to work for Buster. 

5\. No one knows exactly what Ryan Vogelsong's job title is, but when he shows up on the Hill, shit gets done.


End file.
